


Cleaning Up

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Nightbreed [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Smut, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed naps on the couch while Roy does the dishes. Roy does not think that this is very fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Up

Edward was lying sprawled out on the couch, intent on taking up as much space as humanly possible. He was not even really watching the television, just dozing to the sound of the late news sensationalizing whatever spate of murders that currently held the city in its thrall. Roy was bustling around in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes that Edward had let stack up over the last week or so. The constant clink of dishes in the sink and spurts of running water made Edward smile. Roy was such a housewife sometimes.

He yawned hugely, and flopped his head back against the arm rest. He was dozing not because he was sleepy, but beause he was bored. Edward napped whenever the chance arose - he conserved his energy, he never knew when he had to go days on end without sleep.

The thought of Roy dressed up as a housewife was currently entertaining him far more than he wanted to let on. Edward grinned to himself, and then sensed that Roy was standing in the doorway that separated the kitchen from the living room. He opened his eyes and grinned cheekily at Roy, his head hanging off the edge of the arm rest.

Roy had a dishtowel thrown over his shoulder and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up past his elbow. "I _was_ coming to lecture you on your inability to clean up after yourself," he said from the doorway. "But you're giving me that look again, so now I'm worried instead."

"Mm," Edward said. "No, I'm not."

"What are you imagining me in _now_? I'm not wearing a dress again for you, Ed, we've discussed this." Roy shook his head and sighed in amusement, dragging the dishtowel down from his shoulder and drying his hands on it. "What am I going to _do_ with you?"

Edward let out a great heaving satisfied sigh, of the sort he usually only gave in his canine form. He was still grinning at Roy, although his eyes had drifted to half-closed and it was clear that whatever he was thinking about he was not all that interested in sharing with the rest of the class. Roy rolled his eyes, amused, and dropped the damp dish cloth on Edward's face as he passed.

Roy was rewarded by Edward sputtering in indignation. He kicked Edward's legs aside so that Roy could drop on the end of the couch. "I cleaned up your mess," he informed Edward, as if Edward had no idea what he had been doing in the kitchen.

Edward threw the dish towel back at Roy, who caught it and tossed it over the back of the couch. "So ... I figure you owe me."

"I don't owe you nothin'." Edward snorted as Roy put one hand on the couch cushion and leaned over toward Edward.

"Mm," Roy said, taking Edward's outstretched hand and pulling him up into a sitting position. Edward watched him, only slightly suspicious as Roy kissed his hand. "Maybe you don't. Maybe I just want an excuse to have sex with you."

"Roy," Edward said, his voice raw and husky. Roy looked up at him, to those eyes that shimmered gold in the reflected light from the television. "You don't _need_ an excuse."

"Good." Roy said, turning Edward's hand over and kising the palm. His fangs brushed ever so slightly at the vein in Edward's wrist, and he inhaled deeply. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

"What's wrong with the couch?" Edward asked, genuinely curious. He was watching Roy trace the line of the vein in his wrist, and drew in a quick breath when Roy bit him, just enough to draw two thin rivulets of blood.

Roy lapped the blood off of Edward's arm like a cat. The healing factor of a werewolf meant that the wounds had already disappeared by the time Roy had licked his skin clean. "Nothing's _wrong_ with it, but Rian could come back tonight. It's supposed to be cold out again."

"Ah." And Rian slept on the couch. Edward did not particularly care if Rian walked in on him and Roy _en flagrante_ , but the sofa had become Rian's domain and it was just not right to knowingly desecrate it in such a manner.

Roy stood, pulling Edward to his feet with him. His own natural strength was augmented by the quick boost he had receieved from just a taste of Edward's blood - it would not linger, but the effects were certainly evident. Edward grinned as he let Roy lead him to the  
bedroom. This was certainly better than dozing on the couch!

* * *

Edward loved to be naked. It was not that he hated clothing, per se, but that he felt far more free without it. He was a werewolf, and he preferred the ability to take his natural lupine form at will - and that meant a distinct lack of pants in his life. Roy could hardly fault him for this, he loved for Edward to be naked as well. Edward was gorgeous, in or out of clothes, and he could watch the way light pooled off of his skin and highlight Edward's muscle tone all day.

But, most of all, Roy loved to see Edward's cock; hard and ready for business, laying back against his lower stomach, the tip bobbing against his tanned skin and leaving a trail of thin, clear fluid.

Edward's face was flushed. He tried his hardest not to blush, but there was nothing to it. All it took was a few murmured words and all the blood in Edward's body went to one of two places - his face or his groin.

Roy ran his hand up and down the length of Edward's penis. He pressed it against the skin, fingers rubbing the vein and up over the head, making Edward groan with delight. Roy would occasionally run his tongue along it, too - but he did not do much by the way of blowing him. He still had not quite gotten the hang of working the fangs around something so big and delicate and sensitive as Edward's cock, and he did not want disaster to befall their playtime.

Surprisingly, Edward never brought that up. He would suck Roy off with abandon, he loved having Roy's cock jammed in his mouth and halfway down his throat. Edward had no apparent gag reflex and it delighted Roy, but he felt creeping guilt at the fact that as of yet, he would not be able to return the favor. It had already been four years and he still was not used to the way that the fangs changed how he used his mouth.

Edward was not afraid of his fangs, though. He kissed Roy deeply, put his tongue in Roy's mouth and traced the super-sharp teeth, sometimes cutting his tongue on the edges. It was always healed before they parted ways but Roy could not help but wince on Edward's behalf. Edward never seemed to notice or mind, he was more concentrated on Roy.

Currently, Edward had one arm thrown over his eyes, his mouth open just enough to let out little panting noises, while his other arm was laid out above his head. Roy had one hand on his shaft and the other was two knuckles deep inside of him, stretching him slowly for penetration. Edward had his legs cocked out wide to accommodate Roy's body, both legs bent at the knee and flat-foot on the mattress.

Edward tended to make the most enchanting noises when Roy stretched him. He crouched between Edward's legs and twisted his fingers every which way, cataloging each whine and whimper that issued forth from Edward's mouth. After locating his prostate and getting Edward to jerk his hips completely off of the mattress, Roy withdrew his fingers and released Edward's cock.

It sounded like Edward tried to say something in particular, but it came out far more garbled than he intended. Edward lifted his hand off of his eyes, staring hungrily at Roy. "More?" he asked raggedly.

Roy leaned forward, placing both of his hands on either side of Edward's chest on the bed. Edward took the hint and put one arm over Roy's back, pulling him down into a heated kiss while at the same time angling his hips up. Roy laughed at Edward's insistence - he honestly could not tell if Edward preferred fucking or being fucked, but either way he was obviously completely happy whenever it was _Roy_ touching him in this way.

Without breaking eye contact, Roy shifted Edward's hips with one hand, fitting them together. Edward's eyes went to half-mast when Roy penetrated him, and then closed completely as he tilted his head back, exposing his neck to Roy. Roy licked his lips, distracted for the moment by the veins that stood out like cords in Edward's neck - but then he remembered his real purpose and began to move.

Edward was so responsive to Roy's body, it was enthralling. Roy rolled them, so that Edward was on top and he could let Edward take control. Edward, still with his head back and long, golden hair hanging loose moved on top of Roy with such enthusiasm. He rocked on Roy's lap, impaling himself again and again, letting out little throaty groans each time he got Roy's cock to hit inside him just right.

Roy braced Edward's body with his hands, focused on watching him. The pleasure was overwhelming - even just that small taste of werewolf blood had opened his senses. The edge should be wearing off soon but it was a heady euphoria, buried so deep in Edward.

Then Edward was tightening on him, his body locking up. He clung to Roy, doubled almost completely over, face twisted in an expression that would be frightening if Roy did not already know it was Edward trying to fight off his orgasm. He lost the battle this time, coming hard across Roy's stomach and chest, before he relaxed back, his muscles going loose.

Roy had not come yet, though. He gripped Edward's thighs with his hands and ground up into him before Edward went completely slack and tried hard to bring himself to orgasm as well. Roy followed not long after. Edward let out a long, contented noise as Roy filled him, his eyes closed.

Edward slumped forward, collapsing across Roy and resting his forehead against Roy's as they panted together. Edward's eyes were still closed, the sweat on his face making his bangs stick together. He swallowed hard and finally opened his eyes, lazy and sated.

Roy smiled up at Edward, cupping Edward's cheek with one hand. Edward turned his face into Roy's hand, kissing his palm slowly and still smiling sleepily.

"Good?" Roy murmured. Edward nodded his head, not really trusting himself to speak. Roy rolled them again, so that Edward lay on his side beside Roy, Roy's cock sliding out of his body with the motion. Edward tangled his legs with Roy's and Roy put his arm over Edward's side, pulling him close.

Edward yawned hugely, and Roy poked his side. "No yawning, it's the middle of the day."

"If by middle of the day, you mean middle of the night, sure," Edward murmured. "Sleepy." He nuzzled his face against Roy's throat. "I need a nap to recharge." Edward slid his hand down Roy's side until it rested, warm and solid, on Roy's hip. "Then maybe, round two?"

Roy kissed Edward's forehead. "That sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
